Written Paths
by MssPerfect
Summary: Naruto kills Sasuke at the valley of the end, but before the Uchiha drew his last breath, he chanted a jutsu. Fate plays a twisted game on the two young ninjas and now they must embark on a new journey-and get to know each other from the beginning again…
1. Valley Of The End

**Written Path**

**This is going to be a Naruto AU fanfics and its just basically about Naruto and Sasuke.**

**Summary: Naruto kills Sasuke at the valley of the end, but before the Uchiha drew his last breath, he chanted a jutsu. Fate plays a twisted game on the two young ninjas and now they must embark on a new journey-and get to know each other from the beginning again…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be the stuck-up asshole he is right now. WHY THE HELL DID HE KILL ITACHI! Also, Sasuke wouldn't be the emo king he is!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dammit Sasuke, lets just go home already!" Naruto half-pleaded, half-demanded. He knew that he wouldn't be able to maintain control for much longer. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra surging out of him and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop it. Naruto hated it. He hated when the Kyuubi took over, god knows what that beast could do. If only Sasuke would just listen to him.<p>

Sasuke staggered to his feet and glared at Naruto. "I told you, Naruto, I'm not going back!" Sasuke growled, looking very annoyed and murderous as he smirked, making the blonde flinch. Why couldn't the idiot understand? He was never going back and that was final. Itachi was out there, wondering free and Sasuke was determined to find him and kill him. He didn't care who got in his way; he was just going to keep destroying them until he reached his target. Naruto would be a fool if he thought he was an exception. Sasuke has gotten this far and he wasn't planning on turning back. Orochimara gave him the curse mark for a reason. It was so he could be strong enough to kill Itachi. The foolish snake thought otherwise though, thinking that Sasuke would be his new body replacement; how he was sadly mistaken. The young Uchiha was no fool, just like his big brother. And he despised that. He hates the fact that they have things in common. He is not the little naïve Sasuke who used to look up to his big brother and admired him, wanting to follow his every footstep anymore.

"When would you get it through your thick skull," Sasuke chuckled and straighten himself up. Naruto and Sasuke have been through a lot. As much as they hated themselves, they always were good as a team and to be truthful, they really didn't hate each other; it was just an act or rivalry. But just like the others, Naruto was getting in his way as usual.

"Shut up teme, you're coming back whether you like it or not!" Naruto didn't want to hear it. Sasuke was going to go back home with him and he was going to make sure of it. He didn't care what he had to do to bring back the Uchiha, he had made a promise to Sakura and he wasn't just about to break it. It doesn't matter how strong Sasuke might have gotten because of the curse mark, he was still going to bring him back. Sasuke was his friend; his first true friend. He was the only first person who understood him and accepted him for who he was and he wasn't just about to trash that. Sasuke might be a pain in the butt but still, he was still his best friend and nothing was ever going to change that. Even if Sasuke might not realise so at the moment.

"Naruto," The blonde could hear the raven-haired genin said. His voice was cold and full with utter hatred. "Still as naïve as ever…you're never gonna change! You'll always be dead-last!" The Uchiha spat, making the blonde burn with rage. Naruto could feel the chakra ripping through him and he couldn't control himself anymore.

"Oh shut up!" Naruto growled as his claws started to grow and his fangs started emerging. He was going to end this now. The fight had been going on for far too long.

"I guess this is the end…finally," Sasuke spoke as the curse mark began to do its work. Within seconds, he was feeling enormous chakra being poured into him and he never felt so strong in his life. Heck with this much power, there was no doubt that he could stand up to Itachi. Sasuke smirked and before he knew it, the chidori was already forming itself on its own free will, all the chakra being concentrated into it. He watched disgustedly as Naruto began to change, the same red chakra he saw before swirling around the blonde again. Sasuke shook his head. It didn't matter anyways, there was no way Naruto could ever beat him. Red Chakra or Blue Chakra; he was still going to beat him, like always.

"You're coming back…" Naruto spoke quietly, rasegan forming in the palm of his right hand. "You're coming back and that's final…Sasuke!"

"Enough talk, lets' end this right now!" The Uchiha screamed, charging towards Naruto and the blonde did the same. The atmosphere became so dark and dull that not even the tiniest of sunlight could be seen or felt. As the two roared and growled as they charged towards each other, aiming to kill the other, there were two different things going through their minds.

Naruto was hoping to defeat Sasuke and bring him back to the village. Sasuke was hoping to defeat Naruto and then continue his journey to Orichimaru and hopefully get strong enough to kill Itachi.

"Sasuke…!" "Naruto…!"

It was like the whole world froze when the two young genin collided.

Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction as his eyes met Naruto's for a mere second. That was all it took; just a second. Sasuke shook his head as he saw the rasegan heading towards his heart. He knew that Naruto wasn't going to stop, but that was just not possible! Naruto could not defeat him! He was Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto was just plain all Naruto. He was just a dead-last! Sasuke bit his lips and everything around him seemed to be moving so painfully slowly. There was no other choice; he had to use that jutsu now if he ever wants to defeat Itachi and avenge his clan. It was now or never. Sasuke couldn't believe that it had come to this, he was sure that he could have defeated the dobe. He took a deep breath and then muttered under his breath, "Life after death…reincarnation jutsu!"

Naruto wanted to stop but couldn't. The Kyuubi was taking control and calling the shots. His eyes glittered with tears as he saw Sasuke mutter something and then smiled sadly at him. The Uchiha restrained his attack for a second and that was all it took. Naruto's rasengan went right through Sasuke's heart and the raven-haired genin gasped, spitting out blood. The blonds eyes widen and then turned from the red colour of the Kyuubi back to the ocean blue. Everything suddenly started moving fast and Naruto's eyes slowly close as he took one more look at Sasuke before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes slowly, raising his arm to shield his face. The sun's rays were directed at him and he sat up slowly. Everything was fuzzy and his head hurt. He couldn't remember much of what had happen earlier. Scanning his surrounding, Naruto spotted Sasuke laying down a few feet away from him. The Uchiha was pale and unmoving. Naruto, groaning, forced himself up and staggered slowly over to the Uchiha; despise how much pain he was enduring.<p>

"Hey teme, wake up, it's time to go home," Naruto gently shook Sasuke, a smile on his worn out face. He had succeeded; Sasuke wasn't with Orichimaru and he hadn't broken his promise to Sakura-Chan.

"Sasuke wake up, were going to be late for our training…everyone is waiting for us back at the Village," Naruto said and shook Sasuke again, gently. Still Sasuke didn't move. Naruto was getting slightly impatient and shook Sasuke a bit roughly this time, flinching out how cold the raven-haired genin's skin felt. It was like he had been put into a freezer and he looked too pale!

"What's wrong Sasuke? Lets go home…" Naruto's voice was beginning to crack slightly and he scooped up Sasuke into his arms, shaking the Uchiha again.

"Teme, wake up!"

Naruto bit his lips when he got no reply. Sasuke's body just laid in Naruto's arms, still and unmoving. The blond swallowed a lump in his throat and he shook his head furiously. His heart gave an aching leap when his eyes caught sight of the wound. Deep in Sasuke's left chest where his heart was located, was a deep hole. Naruto didn't know how he had missed that and words caught in his throat, almost choking him.

"S-Sasuke….p-please wake up…" Naruto's voice was somewhat pleading now and he held back the tears that were threating to spill any second if her dared blink.

"N-no…p-p-please…Sasuke…please wake up…lets go home," Naruto shook his head and the tears started spilling. It was all coming back to him now. The images were so clear and so sad, they were making his heart ache even more. There he was, argueing with Sasuke and then there they were, charging at each other with the rasengan and chidori and Naruto aiming for…

"No!" Naruto yelled and shook Sasuke even more, the body responding poorly to his assault. It couldn't be! It just couldn't be!

"S-S-Sasuke….please don't die….please," Naruto begged but knew that it was already too late. Sasuke was already dead.

"Sasuke c-come back…i-i-I'm sorry…I'll never fight you again! If you come back…I'll-I'll help you fight Itachi…I'll…h-help you k-kill him. Y-you can e-even go to Orichimaru a-and I won't stop you…y-ou can call me dead-last or whatever you want…just pleas come back!"

Naruto's tears were dropping onto Sasuke's face as he held him close. "I-I don't hate you…I never h-hated you, just wake up…and we can go home,"

"Naruto…"

"NO!"

"Naruto pleas listen to me-,"

"NO! I don't want to listen to you…I know what you're going to say…a-and that's a lie!"

Kakashi sighed sadly as he lowered his head and then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, making the blond flinch and hold Sasuke's body even closer to him.

"Naruto you know I'm right. You have to let it go…things like this happen to everyone-,"

"B-but I-I-I…I didn't mean to, Kakashi-sensei-it was a mistake…"

Kakashi sighed again and then went and squatted down, looking at Sasuke's pale body and then up at Naruto's tear stain face. "I know you didn't mean to, Naruto. Like I said…things like this happen to everyone," Kakashi spoke sadly, knowing what Naruto might be going through at the moment. "You just have to accept things as they are. This is the first step to you being a true shinobi. There is nothing you can do now. Sasuke is dead…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter one. I have no idea where this idea came from but all I know is that it came from my brain! O-o' good to know I still have some brain cells left, considering the many tests and assignments I am currently being tortured with. And so thus the story starts. How did all of you readers like it? Not bad, I hope.<strong>

**I suck at writing sad scenes…what can I tell ya? I'm a happy person! Well that was my attempt anyway. Hoped you enjoy and please tell me how it was and if I should continue. I LOVE REVIEWS JUST AS MUCH AS I LOVE SLEEPING IN ON THE WEEKENDS! ^_^ imagine that!**

**REVIEW!**

**RANDOM THOUGHTS:**

**Why do brown eyes see better in the sun than blue eyes?**

**Does chewing gum lose its flavour on the bed post overnight?**

**Corn oil is made from corn; olive oil is made from olive, so where does baby oil come from?**

**Do toilet seats really protect us from anything?**

**(more random thoughts coming up in the next chap…if there is going to be one.)**


	2. Grief

**Yo! I'm back everyone. Thanks for the reviews guys. They were pretty much appreciated. Well here is chapter 2 and I don't have much to say but enjoy! Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was so cold.<p>

He was so cold.

Why was he so cold? The windows were shut, the curtains drawn. The door has been locked for almost two hours now. So why was he still cold? He shouldn't be cold, no, not at all. The room was warm, everything in the house seemed warm. Everything but him. Naruto pulled the blanket even tighter around his body and growled. Why wasn't the stupid thing working? It was supposed to at least keep him warm but it couldn't even do that. Naruto hated it for that. He hated Kakashi, baa-Chan, Jiraiya…the leaf village, heck he hated everyone right now. But most of all he hated himself. They shouldn't have forgiven him so quickly, took pity on him and tried to comfort him. He hated them for that. That was not what they were supposed to do. They were supposed to punish him. He hated them for not hating him like he hated himself. He killed Sasuke!

Naruto shook his head furiously. He didn't kill the teme. No. Sasuke was not dead, not by a long shot. Sasuke was not dead. He was not dead!

'Oh, but you know he is. Sasuke is dead and you know that. You just have to accept what has happened.'

"No…" Naruto whispered and clenched his head and tried to block out the voice. It was lying. It had to be. Sasuke wasn't dead. The voice was just trying to mess with his head. "…Sasuke is not dead…Sasuke is not dead…Sasuke is not dead…"

Naruto began to gently rock back and forth, muttering to himself. His eyes were wide open and he was staring at something. He didn't know what but he was sure it was something.

'You know that's not true. You were there Naruto. You were at his funeral…'

Naruto was still rocking back and forth, his eyes never leaving the object he was intensively gazing at. His gaze just seemed to see through it, not really seeing it.

The funeral. Sasuke's funeral.

He was there but it was like he wasn't there at the same time. Everything was blurred out and his mind wasn't working properly. A lot of people were there; some he knew and some he didn't. He remembered standing there with the rest, all dressed in black as the rain washed at their bodies. Even the gods seemed to be weeping. Sakura wasn't crying though. She was shaking and looking very pale, the colours completely drained from her body but she wasn't crying. Naruto knew why and he hated her for that. She should have cried; all of them should have. He couldn't. He couldn't cry no matter how hard he tried. The tears had refused to flow for him. Naruto hadn't heard a single thing grandma Tsunade had said. He couldn't take it anymore and had run to his apartment. He remembered Tsunade calling after him but he didn't stop until he was inside his little apartment and locked himself in and now here he was.

"…S-Sasuke will be back. H-He's just in….a really…deep sleep. He'll wake up….he has to…he has to..." Naruto's voice was cracking now and he bit down on his knuckles trying to stop the tears that had refused to flow for him entrance. Why should he let them go free now? They didn't come to him when he begged them to! The tears had betrayed him just like Sasuke did. Or was it the other way around? Was he the one who betrayed Sasuke?

'Sasuke is never coming back. He is dead goddamit! You saw him…you killed him…!'

"NO!"

Naruto screamed and then gasped, his eyes widen as he froze and just stood there. The sound of glass shattering against the wall filled the small apartment. Naruto let his eyes slowly fall on the broken object and his eyes widen even more. Walking slowly over to the wall, he picked up the broken picture frame and just stared at it. It was the photograph of team 7. Naruto carefully pulled out the picture and then threw the frame back on the ground. He walked back over to his bed and sat down, staring at the picture. Sasuke to be exact. He was staring at Sasuke.

"Tsk…bastard. Acting so cool all the time…" He managed to joke as a sob betrayed him and escaped through his lips. Naruto held the picture close to him and then broke down, allowing himself to be drowned and lost in his own tears. And all that time he didn't hear the loud and worried knocks that his front door was currently being assaulted by.

The next few days came and went in a blur. Naruto still hadn't left his room. Somehow Konoha just didn't seem the same without the loud hyperactive blond running around and getting up to mischief. Somehow Konoha seemed sad, lonely and even dead. It has been three weeks now and the death of Sasuke was still being mourned by the citizens of the leaf-village, mostly his fan girls. But none of them were hurting more than Naruto.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He looked different. He looked dead. The boy that stared back at him had no smile, no smirk, no grin…nothing. He looked miserable and pale. That couldn't be him.

He was Naruto Uzumaki. He was tanned and he always had a smile or a grin. Naruto was not miserable. He had failed to graduate twice, been rejected by Sakura many times…but still. That didn't put him down. Surely that couldn't be him?

And had he lost weight?

His head turned to one side and he stared at the empty boxes of ramen. He had to get more; even his stomach told him that. He hadn't eaten for almost a week now but nobody could blame him. Ramen just didn't taste the same anymore. In fact, I had no taste anymore. It was blunt and cold. Naruto had lost his big appetite over these past three weeks and if it wasn't for the fact that he needed food to survive, he had no choice but to eat.

He turned back to the mirror and continued to stare at his reflection. After a while, he took a deep breath and sighed. His lips slowly curved upwards and after three long weeks, he finally smiled. It wasn't much of a smile though, not a happy one anyways. It was a small, sad looking smile. It looked foreign on his face. It looked out of place, like it didn't belong. Naruto ignored it.

If it didn't belong than good! It was not supposed to belong there in the first place. It was not welcome and it wasn't going to stay there for long anyways.

And just like that, the smile was soon replaced with a frown. One that belonged and it was going to stay there for a while. Naruto was going to make sure of it.

His gaze shifted to the ground and he moved away from the mirror slowly. He stopped and stared at his door. It hadn't been used in a while.

Slowly but surely, Naruto's feet began to take slow steady steps towards it. He wondered what had been going on while he was inside? His hand reached out and grabbed the knob. After a few seconds of hesitation, the knob was turned and the door pulled back slowly.

The sun beamed its light on Naruto's face and he lifted up his hand to shield his eyes. Why was it so bright? Maybe he had been in the dark for far too long. Pulling back the door a bit further, Naruto stepped out into the bright daylight.

**And that's it for chapter 2…? Wow…so sorry for the late update. School is an asshole. I have no life anymore, I tell ya. Anyways, I have come down with a cold and so I'm like suffering right now but don't worry…I'll live. **

**Reviews? Pweasssseeee? **

**Cheers!**


End file.
